Recordando el Pasado
by Princesa Plateada
Summary: Un día desperté sin saber nada de mi,sola en la mitad del bosque desprotegida de las criaturas que se encuentran en su interior.El olor de esa humana puedo sentirlo,esta en el bosque es mi oportunidad no la dejare ir,en un bosque lleno de demonios y con uno en particular.El sera capaz de cumplir su venganza,Ella sera capaz de recuperar su memoria o se enamoraran en el intento.
1. Prologo

Prólogo

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó ella al borde de aquel barranco

-¿Quién soy yo? No te lo diré pero solo sabrás que seré tu peor pesadilla- mientras decía esto más se acercaba a su víctima

-Nunca me tendrás

-No estés tan segura

-Yo creo que si- dijo antes de lanzarse por el barranco

-Maldita bruja- Corrió hasta el borde del barranco y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó ella era su única oportunidad y no la iba a perder así no más…

* * *

 **Hola soy nueva en esto de publicar historias en Fanfiction ( Creo que si no lo han notado no le he puesto foto a la portada por que un no entiendo como les agradecería si me explicaran ) este es mi primer fanfic acepto sus comentarios espero que me apoyen tratare de publicar el primer capitulo antes del domingo.**

 **Declamier** **: Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takakashi, la historia es mía** **.**

 **Nota: Para aquellos que no sean fan de la pareja sesshomaruxkagome no lean la historia si no les gusta y si lo hacen por favor absténganse a dejar comentarios de carácter ofensivo ya que aquellos incomodan tanto a la autora como a los lectores...Tal vez se preguntaran por que escribo esto verán hace un publique una pequ** **eña** **historia de sesshomeruxkagome la verdad me encanta esta pareja en otra pagina no diré cual y una lectora tampoco diré quien me escribió un comentario de carácter ofensivo al no compartir mi gusto sobre esta pareja este comentario me provoco diferentes clases de problemas... bueno el punto es que si no te gusta no lo leas no estas obligado a leerlo pero respeta los gustos de los demás.**

 **Adios...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hola soy yo otra vez... La verdad no soy muy buena describiendo batallas pero espero que les guste...Acepto sus comentarios y tal vez sus tomatazos con mucho gusto.**

 **Declamier** **: Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takakashi, la historia es mía** **.**

* * *

Capitulo 1

El terreno de batalla en el que se encontraban está destruido mientras a su alrededor veneno lo inundaba en el centro del cielo rodeado de un potente campo de fuerza se encontraba aquel despreciable y odiado hanyou Naraku, mientras en la tierra se encontraba un grupo conformado por un medio-demonio, una sacerdotisa, una exterminadora de demonios, un monje, un kitsune y una gata de fuego, estos se encontraban rodeados de una barrera levantada por la energía espiritual del monje y la sacerdotisa.

-Maldito Naraku te matare- decía el medio-demonio llamado Inuyasha mientras corría fuera de la barrera apuntado con su colmillos de acero hacia naraku.

-Inuyasha Nooo!- decía la joven sacerdotisa mientras corría fuera de la barrera

-Kagome no el veneno te matara- dijo la exterminadora preocupada por la vida de su mejor amiga

-"Lo siento sango pero no dejare morir a Inuyasha mientras pueda evitarlo"- mientras Kagome pensaba esto armaba su arco preparándose para disparar una flecha

\- Viento Cortanteee- Grito Inuyasha lanzando el poderoso ataque contra naraku

\- Ikeeee!- Grito Kagome rogándole a todos los dioses que la flecha acertara en el campo de fuerza de naraku, a medida de que la flecha avanzaba purificaba el aire alrededor.

De la nada aparece otra flecha sagrada que acerta en el campo de fuerza mientras que el Viento Cortante impacta contra el cuerpo de Naraku la flecha de Kagome purifica los restos del cuerpo

-Malditos como se atreven se arrepentirán-del bosque aparece Kagura con kikyo en su hombro, mientras que detrás de Kagome aparece hakudoshi quien la toma del cuello y se acerca a los restos de naraku que se encontraban regenerándose gracias al poder de la perla- jajaja miren que tenemos aquí pero si son Kikyo y Kagome.

-Kikyoooo- grita Inuyasha muy preocupado al ver a la antigua guardiana de la perla muy lastimada

\- Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, mi querido Inuyasha debe ser difícil tener a las dos mujeres que mas amas a punto de morir en mis manos jajaja pero no te preocupes te daré a elegir a una para que la salves claro está que la otra morirá frete a tus ojos jajaja- Se reía el despreciable ser malvado.

-"Inuyasha tu la salvaras verdad, elegirás a kikyo y aunque se cual va a ser tu respuesta no quiero oírla quiero que de tus labios salga mi nombre"

\- Yo…no se cual elegir- en ese momento por la mente de inuyasha aparecieron los recuerdos de kikyo- Yo… "lo siento Kagome" Yo elijó a Kikyo

-"Lo sabia Inuyasha a pesar de todo la sigues amando"- Por las mejillas de la joven Kagome surcaban pequeñas lagrimas

\- Inuyasha no idiota que has hecho tienes que salvar a Kagome- decía sango desesperada tratando de salir de la barrera

-Lo siento sango pero yo ya tome mi decisión… elijó a Kikyo.

-Jajaja bien hecho- Mientras kagura tiraba el cuerpo de kikyo a los brazos de Inuyasha, naraku dio la orden Hakudoshi para que acecinara a Kagome

-"¿Por qué Inuyasha?¿Porque a ella? Que acaso no soy suficiente para ti por eso elegiste mi muerte, no lo entiendo te di mi amor y mi corazón y aun así sabiéndolo la elegiste a ella por encima de mí"- Ella cerro sus ojos mientras que esperaba que su vida terminara de la nada todo se volvió oscuro por más que abría sus ojos no veía nada tampoco había ningún sonido a su alrededor

-Estoy muerta- se pregunto a si misma pero su voz solo hizo eco en donde se encontraba de la nada una luz apareció frente a ella tomando una forma humanoide

-Mi pequeña Miko los dioses han decidido darte otra oportunidad

\- ¿Otra oportunidad?- Pregunto confundida al ser que se encontraba delante de ella.

\- Si a si es podrás vivir a cambio perderás todos tus recuerdos estas dispuesta a vivir a cambio de no saber nada de tu vida

\- "Si lo hago seré capaz de vivir pero no recordare quien soy pero yo quiero vivir quiero ver un mundo libre de la maldad de naraku aunque suene egoísta lo haré, perdón mama, abuelo, sota no seré capaz esta vez de llegar con ustedes"

\- Y bien que has decidido- pregunto aquel ser

-Yo…yo quiero vivir no me importa si no recuerdo quien soy pero quiero vivir- Decía muy determinada la pequeña miko

-Muy bien si ese es tu deseo será cumplido- Dicho esto desapareció del campo de visión de Kagome. De un momento a otro sus ojos se fueron cerrando mientras que por su mente aparecieron sus recuerdos más preciados aquellos en los que estaba junto con sus amigos de la era feudal, otros en los cuales estaba con su familia y sus amigas en la época moderna y aquellos en los que se encontraba con aquel hanyou que tanto amaba pero que a la vez le causo tanto dolor…


End file.
